When i was your man thinking of you
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Kurt and Blaine toughts after they met in the 6 x02 at Scandal


_Same bed but it feels just a little big bigger now_

I lie down for the umpteenth time on this bed, after the worst night I have ever had. Not that this last period is the best of my life, after all.

To say that my father face was surprised to find me at front door a few days ago would be an understatement.

"Hello Dad, I came back to see you," I said with a fake smile.

He understood, he understands everything.

I look at the pillow on my right and I seem to see you still there, asleep next to me. Until recently you was the one sleeping with me, Blaine.

Now there is only a useless space.

 _Our song on the radio but it do not sound the same._

When I entered the Scandal they were playing "Animal"

I had almost seen it as a good sign. I was so pleased to see you.

Keen to talk like adults who we pretend to be. God how I was wrong.

 _When our friends talk about you_

 _All it does it's just tear me down_

 _'Cause my heart breaks a little when i hear your name._

Rachel had told me she had found you well. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it would burst in my chest. It does this every time she, believing to make me feel better, talks about you.

Still she can't understand that even just hearing your name destroys me.

 _Too young, too dumb to realize_

 _That I should I've bought you flowers_

 _and hold your hand_

 _should've give you all my hours_

 _When I had the chance_

 _take you to every party, cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 _now my baby is dancing, but he is dancing with another man_

" _I'm seeing someone_ "

You don't know how much those words had hurt me. Then I found myself stupidly thinking about the times when I have not paid attention, when I thought only of me.

I was stupidly hoping it to be Sebastian.

It would be better, rather than see you with Dave.

 _My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish way_

 _Causes a good strong man like you to walk out my life_

 _Now I never get to up the mess I made_

 _Oh, and it hurts me every time I close my eyes_

"I will never forgive you for this!"

Your words resonate in me always like a heavy hammer every time I think about you. Yes, how could you do it?

It occurs to me that at least I had a valid reason when we broke up the first time. What did you had? Only my stupid insecurities, my pride, my selfishness.

All those things that led me to push you away, to make you run away from me.

 _Although it hurts I'll be the firth to say That I was wrong_

 _Oh, I know I probably much to late_

 _To try and apologies for my mistakes_

Dave looks so happy next to you. It all seems so surreal.

You, with a tight smile, and my bully sitting on the same side of the table. That arm resting on my man. Those smiles given away to my man.

I was crying in the bathroom I do not know for how long. I hoped until the last to open my eyes and be still in New York, the faint smell of your raspberry gel to wake me up in the morning and that adorable smile that you just have when you open your eyes.

But when I opened them I was still in the bathroom, so I went home.

Dave was talking to you, but you were looking at me.

I have not even stopped to say hello. It would not make sense.

 _But i just want you to know_

 _I hope he buys you flowers_

 _I hope he holds your hand_

 _Give you all His hours When he has the chance_

 _Take you to every party cause I remember how much you love to dance_

 _Do all the things I should've done_

 _When I was your man_

I can't help but hope. Hopping that he treats you well, that he does all the things that I hadn't ever done with you. Hopping that you open your eyes and stop pretending.

Hopping to have you back with me.

Because I will take you back, even if it's the last thing I do

 **A/N:** It was a century since I wrote for Klaine !The last, wonderful, sixth season is over for some months #sob **.** And my pc has had the brilliant idea to fail in those months. So, I have to thank my little sweet tablet and the wifi in the house if I saw the episodes.That is why I post this only now between a marvel one and the others.Since it is divided into two parts, we see in the other. Where will it be Blaine's side of the story.A kiss


End file.
